Special Tactics and Rescue Service
The Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) was an elite law enforcement unit in the Resident Evil video game series. Established as a special forces arm of the Raccoon City Police, it was comprised of ex-military personnel and academic experts. Their purpose was to counter urban terrorism and exceptionally high-risk criminal activities. History Foundation The S.T.A.R.S. were founded in 1996 as part of an urban redevelopment scheme by Raccoon City mayor Michael Warren. With violent crimes and the threat of terrorist activity on the rise in the Midwest, it was considered necessary to establish an elite unit of the R.P.D. specially trained to deal with such threats. Numerous individuals who were previously affiliated with the Armed Forces were scouted for recruitment, as well as a number of civilians with high academic achievements and special skill sets. The S.T.A.R.S. branch was privately funded by the Umbrella Corporation. Arklay Mountain Murders In 1998, Raccoon City was plagued by a series of horrific and brutal murders in which the victims had been partially eaten. Believing the culprits to be some kind of cannibalistic cult, the S.T.A.R.S. were soon mobilized to find the killers and bring them to justice. On July 23rd, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, led by Captain Enrico Marini, was dispatched via helicopter to the forests northwest of Raccoon City where the cannibal killers were supposedly hiding. However, the helicopter suffered an engine malfunction and was forced to make an emergency landing. After landing, Bravo Team began their investigation in haste. As they searched the surrounding area, they discovered an overturned military Jeep. The soldiers that were on the transport were all dead. Looking at a document found in the Jeep, Bravo Team learned that the soldiers were transporting an ex-Marine known as Billy Coen. Coen had apparently murdered twenty-three people on his last assignment and had been sentenced to death, leading the S.T.A.R.S. to believe that he had somehow overpowered and killed the soldiers before escaping. As the team continued searching the area, the team medic Rebecca Chambers discovered a stationary train. She boarded the train to investigate, but soon after the train began to move again and Rebecca was separated from the rest of Bravo Team. The other members of Bravo Team would soon discover the cause behind the spate of deaths in Raccoon City as they were attacked by bizarre, mutated animals and what appeared to be zombies, the living dead of horror fiction. Two of the S.T.A.R.S. members, including the chopper pilot, were killed by the creatures. Enrico and the remaining Bravo Team members fled deeper into the woods, later discovering an isolated mansion which they believed could provide shelter. Unfortunately, the mansion would turn out to be the source of their troubles, as they would later discover. Meanwhile, Rebecca would encounter Billy Coen on the Ecliptic Express and the pair were forced to work together in order to survive against the creatures that populated the train. The train would derail as it approached its final destination, a research facility owned by the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella. Searching the facility, Rebecca and Billy found themselves caught up in a plot by Dr. James Marcus, one of Umbrella's co-founders, who had seemingly cheated death and sought revenge against the company he had helped create. The pair were able to overcome the numerous monsters that stood in their way and killed Marcus after he had mutated into a giant leech-like monstrosity. The Umbrella Research Centre was destroyed and Billy and Rebecca were able to escape. Having learned that Billy was innocent of the crime he was imprisoned for, Rebecca allowed Billy to leave and find his own path while she headed towards the Spencer Mansion. On the evening of July 24th, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team was dispatched to find and rescue their Bravo Team compatriots. The team's chopper landed after discovering Bravo Team's chopper, and the team found the craft to be empty, save for the body of the R.P.D. pilot Kevin Dooley, who had been savagely mauled by an unknown creature. Shortly after landing, the Alpha Team was attacked by a pack of zombie dogs. Joseph Frost was eaten alive by the creatures and the team's chopper pilot Brad Vickers panicked, taking off in the chopper and leaving the others to die. The remaining S.T.A.R.S. - Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and the team captain Albert Wesker - fled from the mutant dogs and made their way to the Spencer Mansion. After making it to the house, the team split up to search the area. With the mansion being the only structure standing in the forest, this was surely to be the hideout of the supposed cannibal cult responsible for the murders in Raccoon City. Minutes into the search, the S.T.A.R.S. found out that the murders were commited not by people but by zombies. What was once believed to be the stuff of Hollywood horror films was in fact very real and trying to kill them. The members of Alpha Team battled their way through the terrors of the mansion, discovering that most of Bravo Team were dead and that a more insidious force was at work here. From documents discovered throughout the mansion and the adjacent residence, the S.T.A.R.S. learned that the creatures infesting the mansion were products of a man-made virus, with evidence leading to the involvement of the Umbrella Corporation, the pharmaceutical enterprise that provided most of the jobs and services in Raccoon City. After finding all of the necessary keys and trinkets around the mansion and residence, the S.T.A.R.S. uncovered the entrance to Umbrella's secret bio-weapons laboratory. Within the laboratory was evidence that indicated that Wesker, the S.T.A.R.S. captain, was working with Umbrella. During the investigation of the catacombs beneath the residence, Chris and Jill had found Bravo Team's leader Enrico Marini, who warned them that the S.T.A.R.S. had been set up before he was shot by an assailant hiding in the shadows. The team found Wesker inside the lowest level of the lab, where he revealed his plan to lure the S.T.A.R.S. into the mansion in order for him to gather combat data on the bio-organic weapons that were running loose in the facility. He then activated the ultimate bio-weapon - the Tyrant-002 - which smashed its way out of its stasis tank and attacked. Wesker could not control the creature and it impaled him on its massive claw, then proceeded to attack Chris and Jill. Chris and Jill managed to stop the Tyrant before meeting up again with Barry Burton and the sole surviving Bravo, Rebecca Chambers. As the surviving S.T.A.R.S. reconvened, an alarm went off and an announcement went out stating that the lab's self-destruct system had been activated. The self-destruct automatically released all locks in the facility, allowing the survivors to make their way to a chopper pad on the roof of the mansion. However, after arriving at the helipad, the team was again attacked by the Tyrant which had now mutated and become even stronger. The team's guns had no effect on the creature and the clock was counting down to the mansion's destruction. The S.T.A.R.S. chopper piloted by Brad Vickers arrived just in time and dropped a rocket launcher on to the helipad, which Chris was able to use to blast the Tyrant to pieces. With the Tyrant dead, the S.T.A.R.S. were able to escape the mansion just before it exploded. They had survived their longest night, but Umbrella had to be made to pay for their crimes. Disbanding Following the destruction of Umbrella's Arklay research laboratory, the surviving S.T.A.R.S. attempted to expose Umbrella's activities. Unfortunately, all solid evidence of the incident had been destroyed when the mansion exploded and the chief of the Raccoon City Police had been bought off by Umbrella. Chris Redfield and the other S.T.A.R.S. members were disgraced and forced to leave the R.P.D., but would continue their efforts to expose the truth to the world. Organization The S.T.A.R.S. were organized into two teams: Alpha Team and Bravo Team. Each team was organized based on the tactical squad formation, with five operators on the field and a helicopter pilot. The teams would remain on-duty for 24-hour shifts before switching to the other team, allowing S.T.A.R.S. to remain active in the event of an emergency. The operators were assigned to one of the following positions: * Mission Leader (field commander of the team) * Pointman (field scouting and reconnaissance timelines) * Backup Man (provides assistance to the Pointman) * Omni Man (in charge of vehicle and weapon maintenance) * Rear Security (in charge of establishing contact between the headquarters and the helicopter, as well as treating injured teammates). Members Alpha Team Albert Wesker Alpha Team mission leader and captain of the S.T.A.R.S. overall. Unknown to the rest of the team, Wesker was actually a double-agent working with Umbrella. He knew the true nature of the cannibal killings occuring in Raccoon City and had been assigned to lure the S.T.A.R.S. into the Spencer Mansion to collect combat data on the bio-weapons running loose in the facility. Once that was done, he was to activate the laboratory's self-destruct system, destroying all evidence of Umbrella's illegal experiments. However, Wesker had his own plans and intended to leave Umbrella and sell their secrets to a rival organization. Having been provided an experimental viral serum by William Birkin, he injected himself with it before cornering his subordinates in the lab's lowest level. He activated the Tyrant bio-weapon in stasis and it attacked, though it attacked Wesker as well, impaling him on its claw. The surviving S.T.A.R.S. managed to kill the Tyrant and flee the mansion, believing Wesker to be dead. However, Wesker was brought back to life by the virus he had injected just before being killed, which enhanced him with superhuman abilities. Wesker escaped from the mansion just before it exploded and disappeared with no one being any the wiser. Chris Redfield Pointman for the Alpha Team as well as a back-up chopper pilot. Before joining S.T.A.R.S., Chris was part of the United States Air Force, during which time he befriended Barry Burton. He was discharged from the Air Force due to disagreements with his superiors and would later join S.T.A.R.S. in 1996. He was experienced with the use of knives and firearms as well as with operating and repairing helicopters and small planes. Chris was one of the few survivors of the Mansion Incident. After learning about the experiments conducted in the mansion laboratory, he urged police chief Brian Irons to launch an investigation into Umbrella's activities. Irons, however, was on Umbrella's payroll and blocked the S.T.A.R.S.' attempts to investigate the insidious company. After being dismissed from the R.P.D., Chris travelled to Europe to carry out his own one-man war against Umbrella. Barry Burton Backup Man and weapons supervisor for Alpha Team. Like Chris Redfield, he once served in the United States Air Force before resigning to join S.T.A.R.S.. He was also a family man, caring deeply for his wife Kathy and their daughters Moira and Polly. Barry was an afficionado on all types of guns and was good friends with Robert Kendo, owner of the Kendo Gun Shop in Raccoon City. Barry commissioned Kendo to modify all of the S.T.A.R.S.' handguns, including his own Colt Python. During the Mansion Incident, Barry was blackmailed by Wesker into doing his bidding, helping to keep the other S.T.A.R.S. members occupied so that Wesker could carry out his own agenda without interference. Wesker achieved this by telling Barry that Umbrella was monitoring his family and were prepared to kill them if Wesker gave the order. This turned out to be a lie, but after the incident Barry had his family relocated to Canada for their own safety. Joseph Frost Alpha Team's omni-man and maintenance supervisor. He was the only member of Alpha Team to die during the Mansion Incident, being torn apart by Cerberus dogs shortly after the team landed in Raccoon Forest. Jill Valentine Demolitions expert for Alpha Team. She had previously served in the United States Army and had even been scouted for Delta Force. While on the Operator Training Course, she excelled in bomb disposal and the use of lockpicks, earning her the awkward title of "Master of Unlocking". These skills drew the attention of Albert Wesker who recruited her for S.T.A.R.S. in 1997. Following the Mansion Incident, the S.T.A.R.S. were disbanded and Chris and Barry left Raccoon City. Jill remained in order to investigate Umbrella's other activities in the city, but would find herself trapped in the city when the T-virus began spreading among the population. Like the Spencer Mansion before, Jill would survive the downfall of Raccoon City and later rejoin her friends in Europe as they investigated Umbrella's headquarters. Brad Vickers Chemical protection specialist and chopper pilot. Unlike the other S.T.A.R.S. members, Brad had no military background and was not much of a fighter. In fact, he proved to be rather cowardly, earning hime the nickname "Chickenheart" by his comrades. During the Mansion Incident, Brad had witnessed Joseph Frost's violent death and panicked, taking off and leaving the rest of Alpha Team to die. Though he later returned and provided his teammates the firepower needed to destroy the Tyrant, the survivors never completely forgave him. When Chief Irons called for the S.T.A.R.S. to be disbanded, Brad supported the chief, further showcasing his cowardice. Brad would become trapped in Raccoon City during the T-virus outbreak, struggling to survive amid the increasing number of zombies roaming the streets. He was ultimately killed by the Nemesis, a Tyrant-class B.O.W. programmed by Umbrella to kill any remaining S.T.A.R.S. members that could potentially threaten the company. Bravo Team Enrico Marini Leader of Bravo Team and vice-captain of the S.T.A.R.S. overall. He was well-regarded by his subordinates for his mental fortitude and his compassion. He was also quite a proud man and disliked the possibility that Chris or Barry might one day replace him as the S.T.A.R.S. vice-captain. During the investigation of the Spencer Mansion, Enrico discovered evidence that implicated Umbrella in the development of the T-virus and the various monsters roaming the estate. He also discovered files that revealed that Wesker was working for Umbrella. Before he could tell anyone, however, he was shot from the shadows by Wesker. Kenneth J. Sullivan The oldest member of S.T.A.R.S., Kenneth was something of a gentle giant. Though he operated as the Pointman for Bravo Team, his main field of study was chemistry. In his free time, he enjoyed landscaping. During the Mansion Incident, Kenneth confronted a zombie in the mansion's dining hall. As the creature advanced on him, he fired his weapon until exhausting his ammo clip, failing completely to cause sufficient damage to kill his attacker. The zombie cornered Kenneth and bit into his neck, killing him. Shortly after the Alpha Team arrived at the mansion, Chris and Jill witnessed the same zombie feeding on Kenneth's corpse, chewing through his neck until his head had been separated from his body. Richard Aiken Backup Man and communications specialist for Bravo Team. He was driven to pursue a career in law enforcement after his sister was murdered by a violent criminal. Considered the "nice guy" among the entire unit, Richard was a kind, selfless person who was passionate about his work and willing to put his life on the line for his comrades' sakes. Richard was bitten by a giant mutant snake during the Mansion Incident and afflicted with poison. Richard's fate in Resident Evil is determined by the player. In both the Chris and Jill scenarios, the player can cure Richard's poisoning with a serum if they get it to him in time, otherwise the venom will kill him. In Chris's scenario, if Richard is cured, he will appear later on in the Aqua Ring and sacrifice himself to save Chris from being eaten by a Neptune. In Jill's scenario, Richard will help Jill combat the Yawn in the mansion's attic, during which he will be swallowed whole by the enormous snake. Forest Speyer The S.T.A.R.S. cyber-security supervisor and Omni-Man for Bravo Team. He served as Bravo's vehicle specialist and was also an expert marksman, enjoying a friendly rivalry with Chris Redfield. During the Spencer Mansion Incident, Forest was investigating a balcony on the east wing when he was attacked by a murder of infected crows which pecked him to death. He reanimated as a zombie after being discovered by Alpha Team, who put him to rest. Edward Dewey Bravo Team's primary chopper pilot and rear security operative. He was also an auxilary mechanic and an excellent marksman. During their investigation into the cannibal murders in the Arklay Mountains, Bravo Team were forced to make an emergency landing. As the team spread out into the surrounding forest, they found themselves being attacked by zombies and mutant dogs. Edward suffered multiple bites and fled through the woods before crashing through a window on the stationary Ecliptic Express train where Rebecca Chambers was located. With his dying breath, Edward warned Rebecca of what was outside, then lost consciousness. Later, Rebecca would find that Edward had turned into a zombie and was feeding on the corpses of zombies Rebecca had previously shot. Edward then attacked Rebecca who shot him through the brain, putting him down. Rebecca Chambers Bravo Team's medic and the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S.. She was recruited straight out of university having graduated with a degree in chemistry at 18 years old. What she lacked in combat experience, she made up for with her scientific expertise and ingenuity in dealing with difficult situations. During Bravo's investigation of the cannibal murders, Rebecca and her team had landed in Raccoon Forest where they discovered an overturned military convoy and found a document relating to Billy Coen, who was being transferred for execution. As Bravo Team spread out through the woods, Rebecca discovered the Ecliptic Express, a privately-owned train. She boarded the train only to find it infested with zombies and other strange creatures. Here, she encountered Billy Coen who suggested that the two of them work together to survive. Rebecca was hesitant since Billy was a wanted felon, but knew that their chances were better if they helped each other. The train later derailed as it reached the abandoned Umbrella Research Centre, but this place offered no refuge as it was under the control of a mysterious, sinister individual. Rebecca and Billy would later find out that this mystery man was a reincarnation of James Marcus, one of Umbrella's co-founders and the man who created the T-virus. The Marcus clone confronted Billy and Rebecca in an abandoned water treatment plant, transforming into the Queen Leech. After exposing the creature to sunlight and striking it with all their firepower, Rebecca and Billy succeeded in killing the Queen Leech and escaped the facility before it self-destructed. Billy then disappeared into the woods never to be seen again while Rebecca headed to the Spencer Mansion to rendezvous with her comrades. Within the confines of the mansion, Rebecca witnessed the gruesome fate of the other Bravo Team members. She was found by Chris Redfield and later helped him uncover the mysteries surrounding the estate, even using her knowledge of chemistry to create a toxin that would kill the mutated Plant 42 inside the estate's dormitory. By the end of the incident, Rebecca was the only member of Bravo Team left alive. Kevin Dooley Backup pilot for Bravo Team. He had remained aboard the team's helicopter after landing and was attacked and killed by mutant dogs. His body was found by Alpha Team the next day, still in the pilot's seat. Equipment Armaments * Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" - The standard firearm of the S.T.A.R.S., the Samurai Edge is a custom-modified version of the standard-issue Beretta 9mm pistol. These weapons were specially built by the Kendo Gun Shop on commission from the R.P.D.. It was capable of double-action fire and each clip stored fifteen rounds. * Combat Knife - Each S.T.A.R.S. member carried a combat knife for close encounters. The blades were etched with the S.T.A.R.S. logo. * ARWEN 37 - A grenade launcher used primarily for riot control. Normally loaded with wooden rounds or tear gas shells when lethal force is not authorized. Lethal types of ammunition include explosive, incendiary and acid rounds. * Assault Shotgun - Fires 12-gauge shells and holds up to eight rounds. * Flash Grenades - Non-lethal grenades that produce a burst of intense light to blind enemies. During the Mansion Incident, Chris Redfield would stuff these into the mouths of lunging zombies before shooting them. The explosions were powerful enough to destroy the zombies' heads. * Taser - Electrical stun-gun for disabling struggling perps. Jill Valentine used one during the Mansion Incident to briefly stun zombies and conserve her ammunition. Vehicles The S.T.A.R.S. were provided with two Bell UH-1 helicopters for transportation due to their standing as Raccoon City's primary armed response team, and the fact that the city itself is almost entirely surrounded by mountainous terrain.These helicopters are equipped with searchlights and prominently display the S.T.A.R.S. livery over the body alongside a camouflage paint scheme. Other equipment Each S.T.A.R.S. member was equipped with a shoulder-mounted camcorder in the field that recorded combat data on DV tapes.Category:Resident Evil Category:Law Enforcement Category:Paramilitary